greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith Grey
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=1x01 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=9x16 | Name=Meredith Grey | Nicknames=Mer, Death, Dirty Mistress, Adulterous Whore, Medusa | Hometown=Seattle, Washington, USA | Occupation=Surgeon, General Attending | Status=Alive | Family Members=''Ellis Grey'' - Mother Thatcher Grey - Father Derek Shepherd - Husband Molly Grey-Thompson - Half-Sister Lexie Grey - Half-Sister Eric Thompson - Brother-in-law Zola Shepherd - Daughther Laura Grey-Thompson - Niece | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6 }}Dr. Meredith Grey is a surgical attending, specialising in general surgery, at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History Meredith is the daughter of the brilliant and famed surgeron Ellis Grey but her childhood took a backseat to Ellis' career, leading her to endure distant and cold early years. Her mother drove her father, Thatcher Grey away with her determination and through her affair with Richard Webber, leaving Meredith alone with her distant mother as Thatcher stopped trying to be in his daughter's life and started a new family. After the affair ended, Ellis tries to kill herself and she was saved by Meredith but the event left her scared. She backpacked around Europe with Sadie Harris after attended Dartmouth but eventually came home and decided to attend medical school, something her mother greatly disproved of. She persevered and eventually sucseeded in completing med school in spite of Ellis's Alzheimer's diagnosis. The night before she began her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, having moved back to Seattle to care for her mother, she met Derek Shepherd and the two had a one night stand although Meredith was determined that was all it would be. Grey's Anatomy, Season 1 Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 Grey's Anatomy, Season 3 Grey's Anatomy, Season 4 Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 experience fertility trouble ]] In the wake of the shooting Meredith helps hold everyone else together including Cristina and Derek, hiding her own pain from her peers. She isn't cleared for surgery by Dr. Perkins until she tells Derek about her miscarriage. She helps Cristina through her PTSD but becomes annoyed when Derek and Cristina bond over their shared trauma after Cristina quits the programme. Cristina eventually reveals that she blames Meredith for her PTSD as she wouldn't have operated if it wasn't Meredith's husband leaving their friendship strained. However, when Cristina returns to the hospital their friendship also mends. She and Derek then begin trying to start a family but she soon learns that she miscarried because of her 'hostile uterus' and they may have trouble concieving. consider adopting Zola. ]] She soon learns that she is in the running for Chief Resident but her fertility troubles interfere with her professional life. She soon joins Derek on his Alzheimer's clinical trial after Derek realizes how invaluable her experiences with the disease is. She is offered to continue her mother's work on diabetes in the form of clinical trial with the Chief. However, she turns it down to remain on the Alzheimer's trial, stating that she only wants to cure her mother's disease. Meredith and Derek contuine in their quest to get pregnant when Meredith begins to take fertiltiy drugs but soon enough they begin to have side effects when she loses her eyesight in the O.R. She is ordered to stop taking the drugs and their fertiltiy issues continue at the expense of her career. When Adele Webber is diagnosed with Alzheimer's she begins to see the impact this is having on Richard. After Adele confused her for Ellis, Meredith makes a risky move to ensure that Adele gets the active agent and not the placebo, something only known to Alex. Hiding her secret, she finds her personal and professional lives moving forward as she and Derek attempt to adopt an African orphan named Zola, getting legally married in the process, and the race for Chief Resident heats up. Alex eventually reveals her secret to Owen and she is forced to face the repurcussions, still demanding that she did what was best for Adele and would do it again. Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 Relationships Family Romantic Life Meredith has a romantic bond with the world class surgeon Dr. Derek Shepherd since the beggining of the show, they had a one night stand the night before she began her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. She refuses to go out with him in the beggining because he is her boss and it is highly inappropriate. Meredith is devastated when, at the end of the first season, Derek's wife, Addison, showed up at the Hospital. It is later revealed that they were separated because Addison cheated on Derek with his friend, Dr. Mark Sloan. After Addison gives Derek the divorce papers, he decides to try to rebuilt their marriage, leaving Meredith heartbroken. When Derek doesn't choose her over his wife, Meredith begins to have a series of one night stands, including one with Dr. George O'Malley that had feelings for her since the beggining of the show. After Addison and Derek's efforts to rebuilt their marriage begin to fail, Derek and Meredith have sex and Addison finds Meredith's panties on Derek's tux, finally putting an end to their marriage. Meredith was dating a vet, Finn Dandridge, when she had sex with Derek. Derek tells her she has a choice to make. Meredith is fed up with trying to decide so she begins to date them both. Meredith later decides to choose Derek, but before she could say anything, he decides that Finn is a better man for Meredith and walks away. They later reconcile but once again break-up because Meredith is unable to commit to their relashionship. Derek begins dating a nurse, Rose, but he and Meredith decide they are meant to be later on in the season and make-up after their clinical trial reaches success. She builts Derek a house of candles, showing she can commit. On the next season Derek has a rough patch with a patient, showing his "Dark Side", he makes her a couple of marriage proposals that were unsatisfying, but later they decide to get married, the cerimony doesn't happen because they give it to their close friends, Dr. Isobel Stevens and Dr.Alex Karev. They get married on a post-it. After Meredith and Derek discover that Meredith has huge issues to conceive children they decide to adopt a baby, Zola, that came from Africa for a surgery in a program that was organized by Dr. Alex Karev, to get the baby they decide to get legally married. When they get the baby Derek finds out Meredith messed up his clinical trial to help Dr. Richard Webber's wife, Adele, that was presenting with Alzheimer's. They are briefly separated but later on reconcile after their baby is took away from them when the Adoption Woman finds out they were separated and that Meredith lost her job (for a brief amount of time) putting their parenting into question. Derek is still a angry at Meredith but at the middle of the season they manage to get their baby back and become happy again. After the plane crash on the seaosn 8 finale, Meredith helps Derek to deal with his injured hand, encouraging him to get it fixed and calling his sisters to see if they would donate nerves for a surgery. Derek describes Meredith as not being "Dark and Twisty" anymore, he says now she is "Optimistic". In the beginning of season nine Meredith also reveals she is pregnant and is able to deal with her insecurities because of the risks of her pregnancy. Currently in the Show Derek fixed his hand and is operating normally and Meredith is in the second trimestre of her pregnancy. Career In the beginning of her internship Meredith is described by the Chief of Surgery as being just like her mother, an extraordinary surgeon. She always appeared to be a good intern, she won a competition for the "Sparkle Pager" that would give her an opportunity to get to participate in many surgeries. She passed her intern exams and began to develop an interest for Neuro, but she had to stop because it was deeply affecting her marriage with Dr. Derek Shepherd, her husband and mentor. She spent some time delivering babies but after being called attention by the new chief, Dr. Owen Hunt as he suspected she was "sinking", she decides to pursue the same specialty as her mother, General Surgery. With the help of Dr.Richard Webber she convinced Dr. Callie Torres to train her for the Medical Boards and even though she was sick during the examination she passed and decided to be a fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, working alonside with Dr. Richard Webber and Dr. Miranda Bailey. She is the attending that is most feared by the interns, she is called "Medusa" because as one of her interns said, "She is a monster of mythic proportions". She also appears to be an extraordinary surgeon because in her first year as an attending she was able to remove an extremelly rare tumor with no help. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 1 Characters Category:GA Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Grey Family Category:The Shepherd Family